THE ONLY TIES LEFT, LOVE AND FRIENDSHIP
by UnwarierTitan789
Summary: KATE AND HUMPHREY HAVE BEEN ENGULFED IN WAR, WHAT WILL THEY DO TO SURVIVE, HAVING TO PROTECT EACH OTHER AND THEIR NEW PUP, WHAT WILL HAPPEN? READ AND FIND OUT. THIRD STORY IN SERIES.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Kate jumped in front of Mina, shielding her from the charging wolf, allowing the wolves massive fangs to dig into Kate's side.

Kate now limply fell to the floor, unable to do anything but lie there and watch the blood flow out of her.

Her sight began to blur, her hearing began to disappear and her mind began to fade.

She grew increasingly dizzy with each passing second.

She looked up at her beloved daughter, Mina.

Who looked back at her and smiled. "Mom, I love you." she whispered as she outstretched her paw.

"I love you too." Kate answered with a smile of her own as she reached out and wrapped her paw around Mina's own paw.

She then felt everything begin fading away.

She had failed.

Her Job as a mother was an utter  
>Failure.<p>

She failed to save her beloved Humphrey, her lively sister, and her wonderful daughter.

"Mina, never forget that mommy and daddy will always love you, no matter what happens."

"Never." Mina answered back. "Not in a million years."

Kate smiled, and then suddenly she felt her mind become void of any and everything.

She felt herself slipping away, fading.

"This is the end." she whispered. "Goodbye Mina, Mommy loves you."

"I love you too Mommy." Mina said with one final smile before Kate was gone.

All of her worries faded with her.

This truly was the end.

**WELL, WHAT A CRAZY START TO OUR NEW STORY. WHAT HAPPENS NEXT, COME BACK NEXT CHAPTER TO FIND OUT.**

**WELL, HOPE YOU ENJOYED,**

**TITAN OUT.**


	2. Chapter 2

**OKAY, SO THAT WAS A PRETTY CRAZY CHAPTER LAST ONE. BUT IN ORDER TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENED, WE HAVE TO GO BACK IN TIME ABOUT FOUR WEEKS, TO WHERE WE LEFT OFF IN THE LAST STORY.**

**HERE YOU GO, ENJOY  
><strong>  
>CHAPTER 2<p>

"So what do you think we should do." Humphrey asked as he followed Kate back to the den.

"Well, I guess the best thing to do would be to train our pups to fight, that would probably be the best thing to do. Be ready for them when they attack." Kate answered as she turned to face Humphrey.

"well, I guess its the sensible thing to do, but..." Humphrey paused. "...Are you sure they are ready?"

"Humphrey, trust me and have faith. They are more than ready."

"If you say so. I trust you more than anyone, and you know that."

"And that's why I love you."

"Well, when do you think we should start?" Humphrey said, entering the den.

"Tomorrow, I'll get Nicky and Kylee and we can get started." Kate suggested.

"Train with Nicky?"

"Yes, she's an extraordinary warrior, if they can become just like her, then we just might have a chance."

"Yes, but Nicky's training is relentless and harsh. She is a fine warrior yes, but her training is fatal I know because she taught me." Humphrey explained. "She doesn't just teach, she makes you fight for survival, and if you fail, you die." Humphrey said gravely.

Kate's jaw dropped and her eyes widened.

"That's how I got this." Humphrey said, lifting his leg to reveal the large scar hidden in his fur."

"Humphrey." Kate gasped. "That's awful, but, I would rather them have a chance to live if we are attacked, than to be completely defenseless and be slaughtered."

"Well Kate, I guess you are right, but we will be going with them."

"Going with who?" Angel interrupted as she came cantering in.

"Well, as you know darling, there is a war going on so we have to prepare." Kate answered.

"And?"

"And we were going to take you to train with Nicky."

"Oh, Okay."

Kate and Humphrey glanced at each other.

"So that's it, you're just going to agree to it? Just like that?" Kate said in a concerned voice.

"Of course, you are my mother and father. You do know what is best."

Kate smiled. "Yeah, I guess we do."

**WELL, HOPE YOU ENJOYED.**

**I KNOW THESE CHAPTERS WERE SHORT, BUT IM RUNNING A LITTLE SHORT ON IDEAS RIGHT NOW, WAITING FOR NEW ONES, IM SURE ILL THINK OF SOMETHING, AND WHEN I DO, YOU GET LONGER CHAPTERS.**

**TITAN OUT.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Angel fell over on the cold ground, both physically and mentally injured.

She couldn't see how someone who was blind could fight so well.

"Come on Angel, you can do it!" Kate cheered.

"Get up!" Humphrey commanded. "You can do this, I know you can."

Working through the pain, Angel used The massive muscles she had developed from daily exercise and forced herself up off the ground.

Now she was completely focused on Nicky, and nothing else.

With one final breath, she charged Nicky, only to be counter with a fatal bite to the stomach, luckily, Nicky just barely missed an important organ, therefore sparing Angel.

Angel hit the ground hard.

She felt all the breath being forced out of her lungs as she came into contact with the frozen, concrete-like ground.

"Don't rush, take in your surroundings, and be nimble and decisive." Nicky hinted. "Use your surroundings, like Mina."

"Okay Nicky, that's enough, were not trying to kill her." Humphrey called.

"Of course." Nicky said with a smile.

Kate looked all over for Mina, but she could not be found anywhere.  
>"Wait, where is Mina."<p>

Humphrey and Angel suddenly froze And looked up, but they couldn't see her either.

Then in the blink of an eye, Mina pinned Nicky.

Everyone's jaws dropped when they saw Mina, who was only a few weeks old, pin a magnificent warrioress such as Nicky.

Nicky smiled, it's been years since I've been pinned like that Nicky said as Mina got up off of Mina.

Nicky again smiled. "Your stealth is incomparable, yes, but you lack strength." Nicky said as she looked up at the sky. "The only person who had ever been able to pin me was my mate." Nicky added, her blindness hiding the emotion she was feeling.

She took a minute to stop herself from losing all of her composure.

"Okay, your all dismissed." she said, hurrying off to her own den.

"What's wrong with her Mom?" Mary asked somewhat confused.

"I don't know, but I about to find out." Kate said as she headed off to find Nicky.

Humphrey looked at Mina. "Mina, you'll be a great hunter, your stealth would be a great asset." Humphrey whispered. "I've got an idea, would you like to come hunting with me tomorrow?"

"Dad, I would love to." she answered.

"Great." Humphrey smiles as he held Mina tightly. "But we'll be up really early in the morning, so you'll have to go to bed really early."

"Okay Daddy."

**OKAY, WELL, IT SEEMS THAT MINA IS A GIFTED PUP, IS THIS A GOOD THING OR A BAD THING. THE ONLY WAY TO FIND OUT IS TO READ THE NEXT CHAPTERS.**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED,**

**TITAN OUT.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Nicky?" Kate called as she entered Nicky's den.

"Hello Kate." Nicky sniffled.

"Nicky? Are you crying?"

"Yes." She answered. But the only visible emotion in her face was the tears that were falling from it.

"What's wrong?"

Nicky quickly turned around and fell into Kate's shoulder.

Kate held Nicky tightly. "It's okay Nicky, just tell me what's wrong, I'm here for you."

Though she couldn't physically see her, Nicky looked up at Kate. "I miss him so much." She whimpered silently.

"It's okay, there was once a time when I was without Humphrey, and I couldn't stand to be without him. I missed him more than anything." Kate sniffled. "But you helped me find him." Kate finished with a smile. "Also, couldn't we just get your mother to revive him?"

Nicky smiled. "Why didn't I think of that before?"

"I don't know, but you should go find your mom and ask her." Kate suggested.

"No. Kate, you're my friend, and right now, you need my help." Nicky smiled. "So I'm staying until this passes over."

"Thanks Nicky." Kate said, holding Nicky tightly. "I'm glad I met you."

"Likewise." Nicky replied once Kate had released Nicky from her embrace.

P.O.V. SWITCH: Humphrey, the Next Day.

Humphrey sat, watching intently as his daughter climbed a tree.

Once she was in the tree, she disappeared from sight.

Humphrey imagined she was closing in the caribou and looked for any signs of movement, but found none.

Nicky was right, I don't even know where she is.

"Boo."

Humphrey jumped by the sudden outburst and immediately turned around to see Mina standing before him, their target caribou lying on the ground beside her.

"Mina?" how did you? But…I…" Humphrey sighed. "Great job, your first successful hunt. Your mother will be so proud."

Mina smiled. "Thanks papa." She said in a friendly tone.

"Now, let's get this back to the den so we can show your mother." Humphrey said, as he picked up and started dragging the caribou back to the den with Mina frolicking along behind him.

When Humphrey and Mina reached their den, they were surprised to find that Kate was still asleep. So Humphrey sat the caribou down in the corner and fell back on his haunches.

"Now what Papa?" Mina asked, tilting her head.

"Now, we wait for your mother to wake up." He answered, lying down and resting his head on his paws.

"Okay." Mina whispered as she too sank down and went back to sleep.

It wasn't but about ten more minutes before Kate had awakened.

But when she did wake, she found a half-eaten caribou lying in the corner of the den.

"Good Morning." Humphrey greeted.

"Good morning. I see you fetched us some breakfast."

"Nope, not me." He replied with a sly smile.

"Nicky?"

"Nope."

"Kylee?"

"Still no."

"Well, then who?"

"Mina." He answered, gesturing towards her with a grin.

"Mina killed this caribou?"

"Yes, and I didn't even see her attack."

"She'll be a fine alpha."

"Well Kate, I don't know, she has the personality of an Omega."

"Either way, she'll make for a fine wolf."

"No doubt about it."

**WELL, HOW WAS THAT?**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED.**

**TITAN OUT.**

"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

**BEFORE YOU BEGIN READING THE CHAPTER, PLAY SOME MUSIC, PREFERABLY THE ONE YOU PLAYED WHEN KRISTYL WAS KILLED. THAT WOULD GO BEST WITH THIS CHAPTER.**

It had now been six weeks since Mina, Angel, Mary and Jacob had started their training with Nicky.

"Good job, there is nothing more I can teach you." Nicky congratulated. "Now, time to take you four home."

The five wolves padded to Humphrey and Kate's den where they found Humphrey and Kate eating squirrels.

"Humphrey and Kate, I'd like you to meet your new and improved pups." Nicky announced.

At that instant, the four came cantering, their heads held high in victory. Establishing a sense of accomplishment.

"Angel, Mary, Mina! I missed you so much!" Kate shouted as due ran up and embraced the three of them.

"We missed you too." the three answered back.

"Dad. It's good to see you gain." Jacob said joyfully as he embrace Humphrey.

"Good to see you too. Looks like you got a pretty good workout too, huh?" Humphrey chuckled.

"Yeah, we all did. But Angel and Mina improved the most." Jacob explained.

"Great. I'm glad to have you all back. But do not forget that we are at war. So now, we must be together at all times." Humphrey explained.

"Yes father." they all answered in unison.

"Which reminds me, I should go get Kylee and the others. So stay here and protect each other. I'll be back soon."

Kate nodded and the four pups agreed as well.

"Nicky, come with me." Humphrey commanded, leading her out the den.

But just as he left the den, Kate stopped him.

"Humphrey! Wait!"

Humphrey froze and spun around. "Yes dear?"

"Please, be safe. And come back alive."

"Kate, you know I can't promise you that."

"Please Humphrey, promise me you'll come back alive, I'm not sure I can live without you."

Humphrey sighed in defeat; he did not like arguing with Kate. And he knew that he Couldn't promise her that he would come back alive, but he also couldn't stand to say no to her, he could never hurt her either. "Okay Kate, I promise."

"Goodbye Humphrey, I love you."

"I love you too."

And with that, he and Nicky headed off to find Kylee and the others.

It wasn't too long before he reached Kylee's den. But before he could enter, he was pounced by several wolves.

Nicky had left to go fetch Veronica and the others, so unless Kylee was in her den, he was going to die.

He kicked and screamed as the wolves bit into him, ripping the flesh from his body, leaving nothing but deep, gaping gashes in him. He screamed for help.

But he wasn't just screaming for help, he was screaming in agony, the pain was immense, but a pain even greater grew inside him as he knew he would never again see his lovely pups and his beautiful mate.

"I'm sorry Kate, I broke my promise. I hope you can forgive me." he whispered in his mind.

Suddenly, there was growling and then blood. He felt an extreme pain jolt through him, taking away the few seconds of life he had left and instantly knocking him unconscious.

**POINT OF VIEW SWITCH: KATE**

Kate sat in her den alone with her pups.

Humphrey's absence left her with a dark gloomy sense of loneliness.  
>"Please be okay Humphrey and come back safely." she whispered.<p>

"Oh, Humphrey you have to come back to me because I can't live without you." Kate said softly. "I couldn't live without you."

Suddenly, Kate heard footsteps, instantly causing her to perk up. The mere thought of it being Humphrey made her squeal with joy. But as much as she wished it were him, she would be devastates when she saw Kylee come walking in with what appeared to be a wolf.

At first she was unable to tell who it was. "Kylee? Where's Humphrey?"

Kylee gently laid the body on the floor then slowly padded to the corner of the den and fell down, sobbing loudly.

"K-Ka-ate." whispered a strained voice with a familiar tone.

Kate looked down at the disfigured body lying on the ground before her. "Humphrey!" she squealed. "Are you okay?"

"Kate." he strained. "If I don't make it, take care of the pups okay?" he managed through the blood that now ran down his muzzle.

"Humphrey! Don't talk like that! You're going to make it! You have to because I love you!" She pleaded.

She could beg and scream all she wanted to, but Humphrey's condition was very bad.

"Kylee, go get Nicky and the others, then we will hunt down whoever did this and show them no mercy!" Kate screamed.

Kylee was intimidated by Kate's sudden hatred and decided it best to do what she said. So she nodded and left to go get Nicky.

"It's okay Humphrey, I'm here, and I'm not leaving your side until this is over." Kate whispered.

Humphrey just smiled through the blood. "I love you Kate." He whispered.

"I love you too."

Suddenly, there were footsteps at the front of the den.

Kate looked up and saw several wolves come cantering in.

"Kill them all." The leader announced. The other wolves nodded and proceeded to carry out the order, only to be stopped by Humphrey, who with some difficulty had forced himself up.

"You won't lay a hand on them!" Humphrey screamed.

The wolves just laughed. "Really?"

"Not while I'm still breathing." Humphrey growled.

The lead alpha just smirked. "Kill him."

In an instant, Humphrey was pounced by six or seven wolves.

Kate ran over to help him, but only to be swatted away.

She hit the ground with a loud thud.

She looked away, not wanting to see her mate be gruesomely massacred.

She could feel the blood flying into her fur.

The screams of pain and agony were too much for her to bear.

"STOP!" Kate screamed.

The wolves just smirked as they tossed Humphrey's now unconscious body onto the ground in front of Kate.

Kate fell over, embracing the lifeless body and sobbing into his fur.

"Finish off the rest."

"Don't you touch them?" Kate said demonically, not lifting her head from the body of her fallen mate.

"Or What?"

"I'll tear you to shreds." Kate growled, looking up from the corpse, revealing the tears that fell from her insane and twisted looking eyes, eyes that were filled with hatred and rage.

**WELL, THAT'S A GOOD WAY TO GET BACK ON TRACK, HOPE YOU ENJOYED.**

**TITAN OUT.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Kill them!" the wolf shouted.

At once they all charged on Kate, intent on killing her.

But her anger and rage gave her the edge she needed. She pounced, bringing down one of them and snapping his neck in half with her massive jaws.

Mina watched in horror as her mom massacred the wolf. Showing to her the true meaning of war. She was getting scared.

Her mom's horrific change in personality made her begin to cry.

Angel held Mina tightly as she cried into Angel's shoulder, and the painful screams of agony and torment rang out through the den only scaring Mina even more.

Blood stained Kate's fur as she ripped apart her enemies. Her eyes filled with hate. She desired revenge, and driven by anger she was intent on killing them.

When she was finished, none were spared. Lifeless, dismembered bodies lied on the ground before her, steam rose from the blood that stained the ground. There was hardly a spot that wasn't stained with blood.

"Mom." Angel whispered.

"WHAT!" she screamed, still being controlled by her anger and hatred.

Angel took a step back in fear.

When Kate saw that she was scaring her children, the hate and anger in her eyes disappeared, and the look of sorrow and despair returned.

"Come here." she whispered silently, barely loud enough for anyone to hear.

Mina dried her eyes and walked over to her mother.

Kate met her with a warm and caring embrace. "I'm sorry you had to see that, I was just mad because they killed your father." she whispered, starting to sob again.

Noticing the sadness and depression in her mother's face, Mina tightened her embrace.

"its okay mom, I still love you."  
>Mina replied.<p>

"I love you too." Kate said warmly as she too tightened her grip.

The sound of footsteps slowly echoed through the den.

Kate turned and looked up only to find a half-conscious Kylee slowly limping into the den, dragging a trail of blood behind her.

She tried to say something, but fell to the ground, and before she could say anything, she was dead.

Behind her came padding about twenty wolves.

Kate's jaw dropped and she felt overwhelmed.

"Mary, Angel. You and Jacob take Mina and get out of here!"

They nodded, but before they could even start running off, Jacob, Mary and Angel were pounced, they were fatally injures, but managed to knock their attackers off of them.

But while they were picking themselves up off the ground, they were knocked unconscious.

Now it was up to Kate to guard Mina.

Kate threw herself at the wolves, once again, the anger inside her sparked, causing her o go berserk, but it still would not be enough.

Attempt after attempt, each one an utter failure.

Finally she realized that her offense was useless.

She noticed one of them charging towards Mina, who had somehow already been injured.

Kate jumped in front of Mina, shielding her from the charging wolf, allowing the wolves massive fangs to dig into Kate's side.

Kate now limply fell to the floor, unable to do anything but lie there and watch the blood flow out of her.

Her sight began to blur, her hearing began to disappear and her mind began to fade.

She grew increasingly dizzy with each passing second.

She looked up at her beloved daughter, Mina.

Who looked back at her and smiled. "Mom, I love you." she whispered as she outstretched her paw.

"I love you too." Kate answered with a smile of her own as she reached out and wrapped her paw around Mina's own paw.

She then felt everything begin fading away.

She had failed.

Her Job as a mother was an utter  
>Failure.<p>

She failed to save her beloved Humphrey, her lively sister, and her wonderful daughter.

"Mina, never forget that mommy and daddy will always love you, no matter what happens."

"Never." Mina answered back. "Not in a million years."

Kate smiled and then suddenly she felt her mind become void of any and everything.

She felt herself slipping away, fading.

"This is the end." she whispered. "Goodbye Mina, Mommy loves you."

"I love you too Mommy." Mina said with one final smile before Kate was gone.

All of her worries, all her thoughts, it all began fading with her.

This truly was the end.

Kate took one last look at Mina and smiled, before her eyes clamped shut.

"Goodbye Mina." she whispered once again, only this time. She fell unconscious.

Angel opened her eyes.

At first everything was blurry, so she waited for her vision to return, and when it did, she saw Mina and Mary cuddled up next to Nicky and some other wolf.

She tried to pull herself off the ground, only to yelp loudly in pain when she was forced back to the ground.

"Angel, you're awake!" Mary shouted happily as she ran to help her up.

"What happened?" Angel groaned as she limped over next to Nicky.

"You were knocked out, so was your mom, but luckily Titan was here to save all of you." Nicky explained.

"Titan, you saved mom, Dad and Kylee from that pack. I'm really glad you came."

"Well, my friends were in need and I couldn't just leave you to die." He said with a smirk. "And besides, I was bored."

"Well, were extremely grateful." Angel thanked.

"Well, it was nothing really."

"If only you had gotten there earlier, we might have been able to save everyone." Nicky added.

"We might have been able to." Titan agreed.

Angel glanced around, and noticed something was missing.

But it wasn't something that was missing, it was someone.

"Wait, where's mom?" she said curiously.

Titan almost immediately perked up. Then he glanced over at Nicky, giving her a look that asked: 'should I?'

Nicky glanced back at him then nodded, causing Titan's head to drop. "Follow me." he whispered.

He and Nicky force themselves up and turned, leading them to their mom.

Finally, after about five minutes of walking, they came to a den.

Titan and Nicky stopped just outside the den, but not the four pups.

Entering the den, the four pups glanced around the den, looking for anything out of the ordinary.

At first, nothing stuck out, nothing seemed extraordinary. But when Mary, Jacob and Angel turned to leave, Mina noticed something lying on the ground in front of her.

"Look!" she shouted softly, making her way towards the silhouette.

Instantly, Angel, Mary and Jacob were by her side.

Mina sat down, next to the large, fuzzy object that lay in the middle of the den.

The dim light that shone into the den revealed a golden furred wolf.

That was when Mina realized it was Kate.

"Mom?" She whispered. "Are you okay?"

When she did not get an answer, Mina started to well up with tears.

She had already felt fear, happiness, victory, joy. But never before had she experienced sadness.

"Mom?" She whimpered. "Mom! Mom!" she begged, shaking the lifeless body of her dearly beloved mother.

"Mina! Mina stop it!" Angel scolded, pulling her back. Mina fell back, crying her heart out, never had she felt so awful.

"She's not dead." Came a voice from the entrance of the den.

They turned to see Titan standing in the entrance. "She's in a coma."

They all looked down at Kate, who just lied there lifelessly, not moving at all.

"Come on, there is nothing more we can do for her." Titan said as he turned and left.

"What about dad?" Mina whimpered.

Titan stopped and turned back.

"I don't know, he's got it worse than Kate."

"Is he alive?" Mina demanded, tears still falling from her eyes.

"Yes, but just barely. He needs a healer." Titan answered.

"Where is he?" Mina once again commanded.

"This way." Titan whispered as he led them farther back into the cave.

"He's not in a coma like your mother, he's unconscious, and if we do not find him a healer, then he will die." Titan informed.

Mina turned and raced out of the den, heading off to find someone who could help, only to be stopped by Nicky.

"Wait! Mina! Where are you going?" Nicky called after her.

"I'm going to go find someone who could help Dad recover." Mina called back.

"Wait, I'm going with you!" Nicky said as she raced up alongside Mina.

"Fine, but we don't have much time."

"I know, so let's make this fast." Nicky replied.

"So where should we start looking?"

"My old pack is just a few days away from here." Nicky informed. "We can try there."

"Okay, but just how long a hike is it?"

"About a two day hike, and if Humphrey doesn't have that much time left, then we should hurry, there's no telling how long he has."

"Right, so let's get going."

**POINT OF VIEW SWITCH: HUMPHREY [SUBCONSCIOUS MIND (IN HIS MIND)]**

Humphrey looked all around him, he saw nothing but darkness. He was alone, and clueless, and worst of all, he was without Kate.

"Hello?" He called into the endless black void. "Hello?"

"Humphrey." echoed a ghostly whisper.

Humphrey turned and saw a bright light shining from inside of a den.

He ventured inside of the den. There he found Kate fighting, desperately trying to protect their pups.

But then he saw her get pounced by one, slowing down her attack. Then she was pounced by another, and another, and another, until she was brought to a halt.

"Kate!" He screamed. "Kate!"

He ran towards the pile of wolves, trying to help free his mate from the pack of hungry wolves, but he was swatted away like a fly.

He hit the ground with a hard thud, but he wasn't ready to give up just yet.

Again he tried to attack, but only found that he could not move.

Then the full gravity of the situation came crashing down on him as he realized he was helpless to save his mate.

He looked away, not wanting to see anymore, but Kate's screams of pain and agony kept pulling his attention back to the slaughter.

"Kate." He said, starting to cry.

He fell back, watching in horror as the wolves ripped apart his true love. Tears fell from his eyes as he sank to the ground and begin crying uncontrollably.

After about five minutes, the screaming stopped and the wolves left.

When he noticed the wolves were gone, he cantered over nest to Kate, or at least what was left of her.

He once lovely golden fur was now covered with blood and had huge, gaping holes from which rivers of blood poured from, soaking the den floor in its horrible crimson color.

"Kate! Kate? If you can hear me, say something!"

Humphrey gazed into Kate's lovely amber eyes as she gazed back into his.

"I love you Humphrey." she softly whispered, shuddering in pain.

Then her eyes rolled into the back of her head as her body fell limp and she breathed her last.

Humphrey gently placed her back down on the ground and cantered back over to the corner of the den and fell to the ground crying.

"I guess it's not all bad, I still have you guys." Humphrey smiled as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

He looked up to see his four pups staring back at him. "We love you dad." They said in unison as they embraced him.

"I love you too."

When Humphrey released them from his embrace, he turned back to look at Kate's disfigured body. "Rest well Kate, and never forget that I always love you."

He turned and padded back over to the corner of the den, where he fell asleep.

**(REALITY)**

Humphrey's eyes flashed open.

At first, his vision was blurry, and his ears were ringing. So he waited for them to return to normal, and when they did, he saw that he was in an unfamiliar den, slightly submerged in a pool of water.

The water's cool, soothing touch calmed him, easing the aches in his body.

"Good you're awake." Said an extremely familiar voice.

Humphrey quickly spun his head around to find the source of the voice.

He looked up to his right and saw Titan standing there.

"Titan, where is Mina, Angel, Kate and the others?"

"Mina and Nicky ran off to somewhere. But Angel, Mary and Jacob are outside."

"Where's Kate?"

Titan dropped his head and helped Humphrey up then supported him as they walked back towards the entrance of the den. But just before they reached the entrance of the den, Titan stopped and pointed to the lifeless body that rested on the cold ground.

"Kate?"

"She's in a coma." Titan informed.

Humphrey slowly sank down next to her and gripped her paw tightly. "Rest well Kate, but don't quit fighting. You have to come back, you have a family waiting for you." he whispered. "I love you, don't you ever forget, wherever you may be."

With that, he slowly stood back up and started to slowly limp outside of the den.

Titan supported him as they walked outside, where they found Angel, Mary and Jacob waiting for them.

A smile crossed Humphrey's face when he saw his wonderful pups waiting outside.

"Guys." He said warmly as he stopped just a few feet from them.

They each turned their heads to see who it was that was talking to them.

When they saw Humphrey standing there, their eyes widened and their jaws dropped.

"Dad!" the three all shouted in unison as they all ran to embrace him.

But the instance they touched him, he winced at the pain, which made the three back away.

"Are you okay?" Angel asked.

"Yeah, just, don't hug me." He said in a pained voice.

"Okay." The three said in unison.

"We're glad you're okay dad." Mary said softly, but joyfully.

"I'm glad you three are okay." He said with a smile. "If you need me, I'm going to be in the den."

The three nodded and continued to talk amongst themselves.

**WELL, HOPE YOU ENJOYED.**

**OH, I ALSO MADE IT AN EXTRA LONG CHAPTER. THIS ONE WAS NINE PAGES IN MY WORD DOCUMENT.**

**SO PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, THIS WAS REALLY HARD MENTAL WORK. **

**SO I DON'T FORGET, NEXT CHAPTER, I MIGHT USE YOUR OC'S THAT YOU LENDED TO ME AWHILE AGO. I MIGHT. **

**IT MIGHT ALSO BE A GOOD IDEA TO START PLAYING SOME PIANO MUSSIC WHENEVER YOU READ MY CHAPTERS; IT WOULD GIVE THEM MORE OF AN EFFECT.**

**ANYWAY, HOPE YOU ENJOYED, TITAN OUT.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It had now been a full day and Humphrey had not left Kate's side.

He kept whispering something into Kate's ear. Hoping, begging her not to stop fighting.

But finally, he decided it was one he got some fresh air, so he exited the den.

The cool, refreshing breeze of the wind felt good. While the many beautiful sounds of the night began to sing, and the glorious sights began to reveal themselves.

It calmed, gave him a sense of happiness.

But then he made the mistake of looking up into the sky.

In the middle of the seemingly endless, beautiful, dark blue sky filled with stars.

In the middle of all that beauty lied a heart crushing sight.

The full moon in its full glory, floated up in the sky. It's magnificent glow shining over all of the land.

Humphrey felt his heart break. It looked just like the full moon he and Kate howled to on their way home from Idaho, and again on their way home from Arizona.

The glorious sight saddened him, as he had no one to share the full magnitude of its majesty with, and that he might never again.

"I wish Kate was here beside me, she would have loved this. But now that she is in a coma, I might never get to again, because she might..."Humphrey froze, tears welling up in his eyes, choking on the word. The word he hoped he would never have to relate to Kate. "Die. But it won't come to that. I'm sure Mina and Nicky have gone to find someone to help. If they have, I just hope they find someone, and fast."

Suddenly, he legs gave out, and he fell down, he tried to force himself back up, and did, but as he was walking to his den, he passed out, falling to the ground.

He landed hard, but luckily, his state of unconsciousness left him without pain.

When he opened his eyes, he was in a black endless void.

Cluelessly standing in the middle of the void, was Kate.

"Kate!" he shouted as he ran towards her.

"Humphrey?" she said shocked as she was suddenly scooped up in a tight embrace.

"Kate. I'm so glad to see you."

"I'm glad to see you too." she answered warmly. "Do you know where are we?"

"I'm not sure Kate, but..."

"Humphrey?"

Humphrey turned around and saw a very familiar face.

"It's good to see you again."

"Hantawee, it's good to see you again." he said a he hugged her warmly.

"Uhh, Humphrey, who is this?" Kate asked.

"Uh, Kate, this is Hantawee, my..." Humphrey trailed off, afraid to answer Kate.

"You must be Kate; I'm Hantawee, Humphrey use to always tell me about you."

"Humphrey what is she talking about?"

"Well you see Kate, while you were supposedly dead, she was my mate..."

**OH BOY, LOVE AFFAIR.**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED.**

**TITAN OUT.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Nicky stopped then turned to face Mina.

"We've walked enough, well stop and..."

"No!" Mina interrupted. "Dad doesn't have that kind of time left." Nicky nodded and the two continued on.

They hadn't eaten in two days, and they would have to go another day before they reached their destination.

**POV SWITCH: HUMPHREY, SUBCONSCIOUS MIND.**

"She was your what!"

"I said..."

"I heard what you said!" Kate scolded. "How could you Humphrey? You said you were only loyal to me." Kate scolded, unaware of what had really happened. "Have you been going behind my back? How long have you been mates?"

"Listen Kate just give me a chance to explain."

"You lied to me! How can I trust you ever again?"

Humphrey bowed his head in shame. "Kate please, just give me a chance to explain."

"No, it's over Humphrey!" she screamed. Tears filled her eyes, and the look of hurt was nowhere near close to the real pain he was feeling.

Humphrey too, was feeling extreme emotional pain. He was losing his one true love.

"Kate, Please, listen!" He begged.

"No! Forget it!"

"What about Mina, Angel and the others? Huh? What about them? What will they think?"

"I don't care! I should never have trusted you!" She wailed in a fiery rage. "You've broken my heart into a million pieces!"

"You mean like the way you did mine, twice?" Humphrey argued back, not meaning what he actually said.

"So now you're turning this around?"

"No, but..."

"You know what Humphrey, its over."

"Kate no. Please."

"It's over Humphrey, we're through."

"Kate, please! Don't do this!"

"I said forget it Humphrey."

"But Kate please!"

"No! Go away! Leave me alone!" Kate screamed as she fled the area, tears streaming from her eyes.

"Kate! No...Please...don't leave me again." Humphrey sank down in defeat. The tears ran down his face like a river of sorrow. "I can't believe it. I've lost her again."

"Don't worry; I'll go talk to her." Hantawee volunteered.

Humphrey looked up at her, smiling warmly, then he hugged her tightly. "Thanks."

Hantawee smiled back and once Humphrey had released her, began cantering off in the direction that Kate went.

POV SWITCH: KATE

"I should've known." She muttered to herself. "I knew it was too good to be true. He never really loved me for who I am, he only loves me for my body." she thought selfishly.

"I guess he was right though. I've betrayed him even more than he has betrayed me. But that still doesn't excuse him for what he did." she growled. She couldn't believe she was growling at Humphrey, the one thing she never thought she would do and here she was doing it.

"He'll get what's coming to him."

"Kate?"

Kate swiftly turned and saw Hantawee standing before her.

**WELL, HANTAWEE IS ABOUT TO CONFRONT KATE, HOW WILL IT TURN OUT? COME BACK NEXT CHAPTER TO FIND OUT.**

**TITAN OUT.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
><strong>OKAY FIRST, LET'S GET ONE THING OUT OF THE WAY, HUMPHREY DIDN'T TELL KATE ABOUT HANTAWEE UNTIL NOW, OR AT LEAST HE HAD NOT YET TOLD HER THAT THEY HAD BEEN MATES.<strong>

**SO ENJOY.  
><strong>  
>"What do you want?" Kate growled.<p>

"Just to talk."

"No thanks."

"About Humphrey."

"I said no."

"You know, when you were supposedly dead, and we were mates, there wasn't a day that went by that he wasn't talking about you, saying how much he really missed you."

"Really?"

"Yes, I only married him, because he was in need of comfort, and boy did he need a lot of it." she chuckled, but her face almost immediately became serious once more. "The thing that happened between us was not love."

"How can I be sure?"

"Find your sister, restore her memory and she will tell you." Hantawee said as she began to fade. "My time is up, I must go, if you cannot find it in your heart to forgive him, then you will lose all ties you have left to this earth, and die, for neither can live without the other.

Kate's eyes widened. "Well that was awkward." she whispered among herself. "I guess she is right, I should go apologize to Humphrey."

She saw a bright light, shining over the dark horizon. In the middle she could make out a wolf. She knew it had to be him.

POINT OF VIEW SWITCH: HUMPHREY.

He traveled closer to the light, knowing full well, that he would be leaving behind everything he loved dear, even if it meant getting into heaven. He would still be home.

But something made him stop and think.

If he ventured into the light, then, he would never again see his lovely daughter, and if he didn't, he would be alone.

He then looked up. "Goodbye Mina." he whispered sadly, shedding only a single tear before he slowly ventured closer to the light.

NICKY

"Come on Mina, just a little but further." Nicky encouraged.

Nicky did not at all seem affected by the long two days without food or rest, and though Mina was doing her best to hide it, Nicky could tell that it was affecting her.

About ten minutes later, Mina finally collapsed, leaving Nicky to carry on for both of them.

Nicky picked up Mina and continue on.

But it would be about another ten minutes before they reached their destination.

Finally, Nicky had reached her destination.

Almost instantly, she was swarmed by all of her former pack members.

They took Mina off of Nicky and then gently carried her to the healer's den.

Once Nicky saw that Mina was safe, she headed off to the head alphas den.

Once there, she entered the den.

"Nicky? Can it really be you?" said a very familiar voice.

Nicky's eyes widened. "You're voice, can it really be?"

"Yes, it's me, Marcus."

Nicky's emotionless face suddenly began to fill up with tears, as she tightly embraced Marcus.

"Oh how I've missed you!" she wailed joyfully.

"But our reunion will have to wait; my friend is in need of help. You must send healers." Nicky instructed.

Marcus nodded and glanced at the wolf that stood in the entrance of the den then nodded.

He in turn nodded back and rushed off.

Nicky quickly spun around and began to rush out the den. "Come on we have to..." Nicky was unable to finish her sentence because she collapsed from exhaustion before she could even get out of the den.

Marcus smiled as he picked up Nicky gently. "That's just like you, so eager and quick to rush into things." he chuckled. "Okay Nicky, for now you rest, my wonderful mate." Marcus whispered.

**WELL, HOPE YOU ENJOYED,**

**TITAN OUT.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Nicky shot up from the cold ground in which she had been sleeping.

"You're awake." Marcus said with a smile. "

"Where am I?" Nicky groaned.

"You're in the healer's den." Marcus answered. "You passed out."

"What? How long have I been out?"

"About two days."

"What? We have to get to Angel and the others, now!" Nicky began to panic, she tried to force herself up, but, she was too tired, her muscles wouldn't allow her.

"Relax; they are all here, look around."

Nicky frowned at him. "You know I can't see."

"Oh, right, right, but I assure you. They are all here, and they are all alive."

"Marcus, listen, I know we just got each other back and all, but, I have to find my mom, there is something I have to do."

Marcus' face grew sad. "Okay, but I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." Nicky softly whispered back.

And with that Nicky set off, determine to find whatever it was she was going after.

As Titan, Marcus, Angel and Mary were waiting for their parents to regain consciousness; they saw Humphrey begin to squirm.

Angel leaned next to his chest and listened closely.

What she heard terrified her. Her father's heart rate was dropping fast. "Guys, were losing him!" she shouted. Then suddenly, it stopped.

Angel tensed up. "He's...gone."

Everyone gasped.

"What do you mean he's gone?" Mary demanded.

"I mean, I can't hear his heartbeat." Angel replied. "He's dead."

"Maybe not." said a familiar voice.

Everyone turned to see Zoe come cantering in.

"What do you mean?"

"Either one of two things has happened. My first guess would be that he really is dead. My second guess would be that his heart rate has dropped so low that you can't hear or feel it." Zoe answered.

"How could you possibly know something like that?" Mary demanded.

"Humphrey told me once." was Zoe's reply. "Just give him time, and I'm sure he will come out of it."

Everyone nodded then turned back to Humphrey.

Hoping, praying and begging him to get back up.

"Please Dad, you have to come back alive." Angel whispered silently to himself.

**WELL HOPE YOU ENJOYED,  
>TITAN OUT.<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Humphrey now stood only a few feet from leaving behind everything.

A choice that had caused all of this. If he proceeded into the light, he would be leaving behind everything he ever cared about, only they didn't care about him anymore.

He looked back and shedding only a single tear, looked down in shame as the sadness filled his empty heart. "Goodbye Mina. Daddy loves you."

He turned to enter into the light.

But before he could even start walking, e felt something latch onto him an the momentum sent him into a 180• spin. When he opened his eyes, he saw Kate standing there, his nose touching hers. "I'm sorry Humphrey. I should have listened to you." she said softly and sadly. "Do you still love me?"

"Whoever said I stopped?"

"But you have every reason to be mad at me."

"While that is true, it's not your fault, you didn't know, and I could never get mad at you." He whispered with a smile.

Kate's face suddenly exploded with joy as she gripped him tightly. "I love you. Don't let me make the same mistake twice."

"I love you too, and don't worry, I won't." he said softly.

"Great, then let's go." Kate said merrily.

Humphrey nodded as he followed Kate into the light.

Returning to where they truly belong. They were going home.

POINT OF VIEW SWITH: MINA

It was now nightfall and everyone was asleep except Titan and Mina, who were keeping a watchful eye out for the unconscious Humphrey and Kate.

"I hope they will make it through this." Mina whimpered.

"Don't worry. They will."

"You really think so?"

"I know so." he replied slyly.

"Titan?"

"Yes Mina? What is it?"

"What is your real name?"

His head dropped and sadness and sorrow became present and visible in his eye.

"What's wrong?"

"I have forgotten my name, as it brings me great sorrow and sadness."

"What? Why? What is your name?"

"My name is Nick, and it brings me sadness because of my tragic past."

"That's reasonable."

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to sleep, it's been a long day." Mina watched as Nick cantered by her and fell asleep.

Mina looked back up at the sky, wishing her father and mother were still here.

"Mom dad, if you can hear me, I hope you make it back." she said as she softly fell asleep.

**WELL, HOPE YOU ENJOYED  
>TITAN OUT<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

It was early in the morning, Mina had taken it upon herself to get them breakfast.

But as she was leaving the den, she was approached by Marcus.

"Good morning." he greeted warmly. "Where you off to?"

"I'm going to go get us something to eat." she answered as she cantered off.

"Well surely you can't go off on your own?"

"I'll be fine, don't you worry." Mina chuckled, apparently she was hiding something from Marcus.

"Well, will you at least take Andrew with you?"

Mina stopped and turned to see a tall, muscular black wolf standing before her.

"I take it your Andrew?" Mina said with a smile.

"Yes I am Andrew, I wish to accompany you on your hunt."

"If you think you can keep up." She said with a smirk.

With that having been said, Mina spun around and took off, leaving Andrew in the dirt.

But it wouldn't be Lon before he caught up to her.

Marcus smiled as he watched the toe run off together. "I'm sure they'll be the best of friends."

He then turned and headed into the spare den, he had loaned Titan and the others.

He was surprised to see that everyone was still soundly sleeping, so he left them alone.

But it wasn't ten minutes later that they all woke up.

Once they were all awake, they all turned their attention to the two lifeless bodies that had seemed to just move.

"Angel?" Mary whimpered. "Di...did you see that?"

"Yes, I did. Jacob?"

"Yes, I saw it too."

Again the two moved.

They all gasped when they saw this. "They're alive!" Angel shouted.

The three young wolves began rejoicing, for their parents were alive.

They would be filled with even more joy when Humphrey and Kate woke up an hour later.

Humphrey looked around, and saw Angel, Mary and Jacob standing before him.

He then looked to his left and saw Kate sitting right beside him, smiling warmly at him.

He could think of nothing better. He smiled back and pulled her into a hug.

"Kate, I love you...So much." he said, tears of joy streaming out of his eyes. He tightened his embrace.

"I love you too, and I'm sorry." she said, crying her own tears of joy.

"It's okay Kate, I forgive you." he whispered as he released the embrace, but not his grip on her.

The two now stood, eyes locked and love struck.

Humphrey looked up at his pups. "Group hug!"

Instantly, they all embraced each other in a giant embrace.

Once they had all released their embrace, Humphrey looked around.

"Where's Mina?"

"She's out getting us some food." Angel answered.

"Good, I'm really looking forward to seeing her, but I guess I can wait."

**POINT OF VIEW SWITCH: MINA AND ANDREW**

Mina had spotted her target caribou, and was naturally, as well as easily able to sneak up on it. But Andrew's stealth was not all that great.

He was trotting along behind her rather loudly, causing the caribou to keep looking suspiciously towards them.

Luckily, Mina pulled him out of sight before the deer could spot them.

"Andrew, you have to be quieter."

He nodded in response, but Mina still had her doubts, and decided it was best she took this one alone.

"You know what Andrew, why don't you just stay here, I'll get this one."

Andrew's head dropped and he sighed. "Okay."

With that, Mina climbed to the top of the tree and began heading towards her target, completely hidden in the dark, dense trees.

Andrew was completely amazed, when he saw Mina take down the caribou without making a single sound.

"You're really good." He complimented.

"Thank you." she said warmly as she dragged the caribou over to Andrew.

"I'm going to go and get another." She informed. "Maybe you can take this one down." She said with a smirk. "Maybe."

He instantly cheered up and nodded, making haste to follow her.

**WELL, HOPE YOU ENJOYED, **

**TITAN OUT.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Mina watched as Andrew charged the deer, wrapping his jaws around it's neck.

Mina was somewhat impressed by his speed and strength.

Andrew walked by, dragging the caribou along him.

"You're strength and speed is good, but you need to work on your stealth."

"I know." he whispered back, dropping his head in shame.

"Don't worry, later, I'll help you get better."

Andrew responded with a big smile. "Really?"

"Sure."

He began jumping with joy. "Awesome. Thanks."

Mina just smiled back. She then picked up her caribou and the two started dragging them back to the den.

What Mina saw when she returned was a welcoming sight, her mother and Father, both awake.

She instantly dropped her caribou and ran into her fathers arms.

"Mom! Dad!" She screamed. "I missed you so much!"

"We missed you too sweetheart." Humphrey replied warmly as he returned the embrace.

Once Humphrey had released Mina, she clung to Kate.

"Mom, I missed you too." she whimpered silently.

"I missed you too." Kate replied with a voice as soft as snow.

"I love you guys so much.

"We love you too Mina."

"So what should we do next?" Kate asked as She released Mina.

"Please, nothing dangerous, I don't want to lose you again." Mina whimpered.

"Well, I guess, we should start looking for a new home."Angel suggested, pulling herself up off the ground.

"That sounds reasonable." Mary agreed.

"Well Kate, what do you think?" Humphrey asked, smiling brightly, putting all his trust in her and ready to support her 300%.

"I say we should." Kate replied, smiling straight back at him, giving him that smile that always made him melt.

"So it's settled then, were going to leave and find a new home."

"Hold on dad." Jacob interrupted.

"Yes son?"

"I'm not going."

"What? Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. I've had enough traveling for awhile."

"Okay then, but be careful."

"Don't worry I will."

"Humphrey, sir, with your permission, I'd like to come along."

"I don't know son, won't your parents be worried?"

"Don't have any sir."

"I still don't know who you are."

"Don't worry dad, his name is Andrew, And he's my only friend dad." Mina said defensively.

Humphrey studied his rebellious daughter.

"Very well, but if you hurt Mina or her sisters in anyway, I will not hesitate to kill you." Humphrey threatened.

"Yes, sir, I you won't be disappointed."

"I hope not."

And finally, after having said their goodbyes, they left.

The first few hours were fruitless.  
>Then they came across some pretty amazing sights.<p>

Finally, after having walked for about six hours, they came to the base of a mountain.

"Humphrey."

"Yes Kate."

"I don't like this, do you remeber what happened the last time we tried to traverse a mountain?"

"Yes, but that won't happen this time." he replied slyly.

"Are you sure, I don't feel comfortable with this."

"Come on Kate, trust me."

Kate took a deep breath, and her smile returned. "Okay, I trust you."

Humphrey smiled back, and with that, they started up the mountain.

Humphrey managed to reach the ledge, as did Kate, Angel and Mary.

But Mina was struggling, her stamina was good, sure, but her strength was not all that great.

Humphrey saw His daughter begin to lose his grip and began to panic. "Mina, hold on sweetheart!" he called out to her.

Mina looked up, struggling for breath.

She was almost there, she saw her father out reach his paw to help her up.

She was almost there. She reached out to grab her father's paw, but the rocks beneath her crumbled, causing her to lose her grip and fall.

Fortunately, Andrew caught her and gripping hard against the wall, threw her up to the ledge where her father pulled her up, Andrew was beginning to show signs of tire as well, and was already breathing hard. He was beginning to lose his grip when he was near the ledge

Once he had gotten up to the ledge, Humphrey and Mina helped pull him up onto the ledge.

Once he had been pulled up onto the ledge, Mina Hugged him fiercely.

"Thanks." she said warmly.

"No problem, that's what friends are for." He replied, giving her a warm, welcoming smile.

And that smile sent a spark through Mina, giving her a feeling she had never felt before.

An awkward silence stood over the group, as they continued up the hill.

Getting to the top would be much easier this time, simply because there was a path that lead to the top, but it would be about another three days before they reached the top.

Finally, Night had come, and everyone was growing tired.

So the group all found a cozy little den that they would stay for the night.

**WELL HOPE YOU ENJOYED, TITAN OUT.**


	14. Chapter 14

chapter 14

**WELL, THIS IS IT, FINAL CHAPTER OF STORY 3 IN MY SERIES, BUT DONT WORRY THERE IS PLENTY MORE EXCITEMENT AND ADVENTURE AHEAD. HOPE YOU ENJOYED, TITAN OUT  
><strong>  
>Humphrey awoke to a scream, when he woke, he saw a trail of blood that led out of the cave.<p>

Instantly concerned, he looked around and found an injured Kate lying on the ground.  
>"Humphrey! They took them!"<p>

"Who took them?"

"There's no time, you have to get them back!" Kate commanded. "Hurry Humphrey." Kate finished with a silent scream.

Humphrey nodded and ram off after them, following the trail of blood.

When the trail ended, he found three bears dragging his daughters into another cave.

Humphrey's anger skyrocketed as he chased off after them.

When he entered the den, he found the three bears cornering Andrew, Mina and her sisters.

Humphrey's anger shot up even higher, causing him to go berserk, tackling the first bear to the ground. He tore at its chest as it tried to push him off.

The bear's chest was half gone when he was finally thrown off by one of the other bears.

Humphrey now stood, growling viciously at the three.

But the bears did not seem intimidated at all.

They charged and swiped him across the side of his face,

But it didn't at all seem to have an effect on him. He just slowly kept inching towards them, growling viciously.

Humphrey jumped at the middle bear again, this time; he went for the throat, snapping his jaw together against the bear's neck, eliciting a sickening snap and a horrifying splat.

Humphrey looked up from his kill, his eyes burning with hatred, the intent to kill.

Humphrey growled even louder, causing the bears to turn and run.

"Dad?" Mina whispered, once again having to be shown that horrifying scene of death.

Humphrey quickly looked back, growling harshly, with a horrific look, one that wanted blood.

Mina jumped back and squealed, hiding her face in Andrew's fur.

"Humphrey!" Andrew snapped. "You're scaring her!"

Humphrey shook his head, and then looked around.

"I'm sorry Mina, come here." he whispered. "I would never hurt you."

Mina slowly pulled her head from Andrew's coat, staring into her father's eyes, a look of horror and fear in her own.

Mina slowly started moving towards Humphrey.

Once she had reached him, he wrapped her in a warm hug.

Mina no longer felt threatened; she felt safe, sound and loved.

"Dad, I love you." she whispered.

Humphrey smiled back as he held her even tighter. "I love you too."

Humphrey felt all of the anger flow out of him, all of his rage faded away, while Mina felt all of the fear and horror being drained.

Finally Humphrey released each Mina and turned to face the others.

"We need to get back to the den, your mother is injured."

Everyone nodded and they all turned to leave, returning to the den which they had slept in.

They started walking back, but just as they were about to enter the den, the two bears from earlier had returned and brought some friends. Now they were outnumbered; five to ten

"Mina!" Humphrey commanded. "Get your mother and get back to the base of the mountain, well join you when we can!"

"Okay." she answered as she rushed in, grabbed Kate and dashed out.

Humphrey, Andrew, Mary and Angel all charged the bears, trying to buy Mina some time. But their offense was not going all that well.

As the others were fighting off the bears, Mina hesitated about going back down the mountain, a fatal mistake.

When she finally decided to start moving down, she felt something hit her hard against the back, sending her flying over the edge.

Now falling to her death, time seemed to slow down as she fell from the ledge.

She looked to her right, and was surprised to see her mother smiling at her.

Mina couldn't help but smile back.

Mina looked down. She was a good ways from the snow covered ground.

"So this is how it is going to end?" she whispered to herself.  
>"Goodbye mom." she finished just before hitting the ground.<p>

POINT OF VIEW SWITCH: HUMPHREY

Humphrey watched in horror as the bear knocked Mina off of the cliff, sending both her and Kate falling to their death.

"No Mina!" He shouted, diverting his attention away from the fight at hand. He rushed to help her, but was caught off guard by one of the bears.

The impact from the hit sent Humphrey flying a good few feet.

When Humphrey finally stopped sliding across the cold hard snow, he was only inches from plummeting to his death.

A if Mina and Kate's death wasn't enough, when he finally pulled himself up over the edge, Angel, Jacob and Mary were lying on the ground unconscious.

Humphrey tried to stop the bears as they dragged way his family, but was swatted away like a fly.

When Humphrey pulled himself back up off the ground, they were gone, the bears had taken away the rest of his family, leaving him without a reason to live, other than to kill these bears then hunt down and kill the ones that had taken the rest of his family.

That had done it and that was all it took to make Humphrey go berserk.

The anger and hate inside him had become so strong that it had begun to take over.

His eyes changed from blue to red, and he felt a power he had never known, he felt something flow through his body, a strong surge of energy that made him feel like he could do anything.

"You're going to regret that." he growled. "I'll make you pay."

Instantly, Humphrey charged the bears, which stood on their hind legs and swiped at Humphrey.

Humphrey countered by grabbing the bear's paw and slinging him into a rock, instantly killing the bear. But he wasn't done, no. The hatred inside of him drove him even further, making him want more blood. He snapped the bear's neck I'm half before turning his attention back to the other beasts.

Humphrey pounced another, tearing the bear's chest to pieces, and when one of the other bears tried to knock him off of his prey, he turned his head and caught the bears paw, slamming him into the ground, snapping the bear's neck in half, but the beat he had already pinned bit down on his hind leg, causing Humphrey to turn his attention back to that bear and continued ripping him apart.

When Humphrey finished with the bears, he turned his attention back to the others who turned and ran.

"That's right! Run! Be afraid! Be very afraid!" Humphrey laughed maniacally. "But I'm still not done."

"Humphrey." said the sweet, caring voice of Kate.

Humphrey took a deep breath, and all the hate and anger inside of him vanished, leaving him feeling alone and hurt. Pain returned to his injuries, as he limped over into his den, where he rolled onto his back and awaited his death.

He shut his eyes, glad to finally leave this world that had caused him so much pain.

A mysterious figure came padding in once he had lost consciousness.

"Death is not your destiny today Humphrey. You still have much in which you need to accomplish." the figure whispered as the wolf placed it's paw on his shoulder, sending a surge of energy through his body, causing his body to jump a little.

When the wolf removed its paw, a light shone through his fur and took an odd shape, and then the light faded, leaving Humphrey with an oddly shaped symbol on his shoulder.

The wolf then picked him up and dragged him out of the cave.

WELL THAT'S IT. FINAL CHAPTER FOR THIS STORY, BUT AS I SAID AT THE BEGINNING OF THIS CHAPTER, THERE IS MUCH MORE TO BE DONE. SO DON'T QUIT READING,

HOPE YOU ENJOYED,

TITAN OUT.


End file.
